You're Prettier Than Me
by rizd.o12
Summary: Semua berawal dari kemiripan, pertengkaran, keisengan, dan berakhir dengan cinta / HUNHAN EXO and other couple / Oneshoot / GS


**Title: You're Prettier Than Me**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Xi Luhan (EXO)**

**- Oh Sehun (EXO)**

**~HunHan~**

**And other couple**

**Genre:**

**Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Summary:**

**Semua berawal dari kemiripan, pertengkaran, keisengan, dan berakhir dengan cinta**

**Disclaimer:**

**All cast aren't mine, this story is mine**

**Note:**

**Cuma FF iseng yang dibuat dalam waktu kurang dari 1,5 jam.**

**untuk pertama kalinya bikin FF selain KaiSoo. padahal stok FF KaiSoo masih numpuk di laptop.**

**cuma buat selingan aja sih ini HunHan nya. hehe.**

**kalau ada kemiripan tema maupun alur cerita, itu hanya ketidaksengajaan. cerita ini murni buatanku sendiri.**

**IT'S GENDERSWITCH!**

**JUST ONESHOOT**

**HAPPY READING :)**

* * *

Suara pesawat yang baru saja _landing _terdengar menggema di Incheon International Airport.

Satu persatu manusia turun dari sebuah pesawat yang berwarna putih. Banyak sekali manusia yang berhambur dari besi terbang raksasa itu.

Ada yang berwajah khas Korea, tapi ada juga yang wajahnya ke barat-baratan yang berkulit sangat putih, dan ada juga yang sepertinya tinggal di daerah tropis sehingga berkulit lebih gelap.

Baiklah, mari kita fokuskan mata kita pada sosok yang ehm..tampan mungkin?

Sosok itu memakai kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru tua yang tidak dikancingkan, dan dibalik kemeja itu bertengger kaos berwarna hitam polos. Celana jeans hitam terpasang rapi di kaki jenjangnya. Sebuah topi hitam menutupi rambut pendeknya yang berwarna _light brown _dan matanya ditutupi oleh sebuah _sunglass. _Ransel cukup besar menggantung di punggungnya.

Uuugh..pemuda itu tampan! Setidaknya itu yang orang-orang pikirkan. Banyak pasang mata yang tak lepas dari sosok berkulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, postur tubuh bagus, dan wajah tampan itu.

Mereka tersihir? Mungkin.

Orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu akhirnya celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari orang-orang yang menjemputnya.

"Xi Luhan!"

Akhirnya sebuah teriakan melengking indah dan membuat orang yang merasa bernama Luhan itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

Luhan menurunkan sedikit _sunglass _nya untuk memastikan siapa orang yang memanggilnya. Setelah bisa dipastikan siapa pelaku pemanggilan, ia tersenyum manis.

_Oh God! He doesn't even know how people scream and collapse now!_

Sebuah senyum yang sangat manis hingga membuatnya memiliki banyak fans dadakan.

Tapi Luhan segera berlari ke sosok yang memanggilnya sebelum ia berakhir dengan beberapa _fangirl _yang mulai menggila.

"_Kajja, eomma! _Aku bisa gila kalau mereka mengikutiku terus!"

Akhirnya Luhan menarik tangan seorang wanita tinggi untuk pergi menjauh.

Wanita yang dipanggil _eomma _itu sempat bingung tapi akhirnya menurut saja.

.

.

.

Huft..Luhan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia dan ibunya sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Ya! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali! Baru datang sudah mengajak _eomma _berlari!", kata ibu Luhan sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Luhan hanya bisa nyengir dan juga berusaha mengatur nafasnya sendiri.

_GREP_

Tubuh Luhan dipeluk dengan sangat erat oleh ibunya usai nafas keduanya kembali teratur.

_"Bogoshipo.._Luhannie_..", _kata ibu Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan sang ibu.

_"Nado, eomma. Nado bogoshipo..", _balas Luhan.

"Dimana _appa? Appa _tak menjemputku?", tanya Luhan setelah selesai berpelukan.

"Kau kan tahu kalau _appa _mu itu sangat gila bekerja!", balas sang ibu.

"Oh yeah! _I know him so well"_

"_Eomma _bangga pada nilai ujian akhirmu. Walaupun _eomma _dan _appa _tidak ada di sampingmu saat kau di _China, _tapi kau melakukan yang terbaik", puji ibu Luhan.

"_Ne eomma. _Tiga tahun aku di China sendirian. Dan sekarang aku senang bisa kembali bersama _eomma _dan _appa", _balas Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Tapi kau tak berubah! Bahkan makin parah!", ucap ibu Luhan.

"_Wae? _Apa maksud _eomma?", _Luhan tak mengerti perkataan ibunya dan memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tidak lihat penampilanmu, hm? Apa seperti ini penampilan anak gadis?"

Eh?

Gadis?

Maksudnya?

Ya. Xi Luhan adalah seorang gadis. Putri tunggal dari Xi Yifan dan Huang Zitao (Xi Zitao).

_Wae? _Kaget?

Tak perlu kaget.

Luhan memang seorang gadis _tomboy _sejak kecil. Penampilannya memang begitu. Rambutnya selalu pendek, tak sekalipun memakai rok, dan gaya berjalannya pun sangat _manly._

Wajahnya sangat tampan, dan beruntung baginya karena dadanya relatif rata. Siapa yang menyangka ia adalah seorang gadis?

Ditambah lagi dengan suaranya yang berkarakter suara pria. Ck! Benar-benar menipu!

"_Hei mom, I love my style. What's wrong?", _tanya Luhan.

"_Mwo? _Apa yang salah katamu? Tentu saja salah! Kau itu seharusnya memanjangkan rambutmu, memakai _make up, _lalu memakai _dress _cantik. Bukan berdandan macam preman begini!"

Dan Luhan hanya bisa meringis geli karena kata-kata langganan dari sang ibu. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan kata-kata itu.

"Ck! Ini semua karena _appa _mu yang sangat ingin anak laki-laki. Dari kecil kau jadi harus menuruti kemauan _appa _mu untuk berdandan seperti ini", kata Tao lagi.

"Bukan begitu, _eomma. _Aku sendiri menyukai aku yang seperti ini"

Tao hanya menghela nafas. Menyerah dengan sifat keras putri tunggalnya yang mirip dengan sang suami.

"Tapi _appa _mu itu sangat menyayangimu, Lu. Buktinya ia tak memaksamu mengambil jurusan bisnis dan mengizinkanmu masuk ke Seoul National University of Arts dan masuk ke Departement of Dance Performance karena _hobby dance _mu itu", kata Tao.

"_Ne, eomma. _Aku sendiri tak menyangka _appa _mengizinkanku mengambil jurusan itu. Padahal aku pewaris tunggal Xi Corporation", balas Luhan.

"Lakukan yang terbaik di jurusanmu, _ne? Appa dan eomma _berharap banyak padamu"

* * *

"Hahaha..putri kecil _appa _tetap tampan rupanya!", suara tawa Yifan atau Kris menggelegar di meja makan tempat sarapan keluarga Xi.

"_Aigoo, yeobo. _Luhan itu seorang gadis, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya tampan?", balas Tao.

"Tenanglah, _my panda. _Luhan bahkan bisa menemukan kekasih dengan muka tampannya itu. Aku yakin"

"Aissh! _Appa _bicara apa? Memangnya siapa yang mau mencari kekasih?", timpal Luhan.

"Ya! Kau itu harus mencari kekasih! _Appa _ingin kau menikah di usia 24 tahun! _Arraseo?", _tanya Kris.

"_Ne ne ne. Appa _tak pernah berubah. Selalu terobsesi aku menikah di usia 24 tahun"

* * *

Hari pertama di Seoul National University of Arts (SNUA). Hari ini perkuliahan sudah dimulai. Luhan sendiri tak mengikuti masa orientasi beberapa hari sebelumnya karena ia masih ada urusan di sekolah lamanya. Dan ia mendapat keringanan karena permintaan dari ayahnya.

Siapa yang tak kenal Kris di seluruh Korea? Pengusaha sukses dan paling disegani itu?

Tentu saja permintaan Kris disanggupi oleh pihak universitas tanpa konsekuensi apapun. Keren kan?

.

.

.

Luhan memasuki ruang kuliahnya dengan perlahan. Senyum mengembang dari bibir tipisnya.

Ia duduk di bangku ke dua dari depan dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Hei..sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu saat masa orientasi"

Seorang gadis dengan _eyeliner _menyapa Luhan. Gadis itu duduk tepat di sebelah tempat duduk Luhan.

"Ehm..aku tidak mengikuti masa orientasi karena saat itu aku masih di China. Jadi kita pasti belum pernah bertemu. Mungkin kau salah orang", balas Luhan dengan sopan.

"_Anniya. _Aku yakin pernah bertemu denganmu. Hai Kyung! Kau pernah liat pria ini sebelumnya?", tanya gadis imut itu pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata bulat yang duduk di depannya.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya lekat.

"Bukankah kau Oh Sehun?", tanya gadis itu.

Mata Luhan membulat. Siapa lagi itu Oh Sehun?

"Ah! _That's right! _Kau si marga Oh itu kan? Aku baru ingat!", si gadis _eyeliner _menimpali.

"Eh? _Anniya. _Aku bukan Oh Sehun atau siapapun itu yang kalian sebutkan. Ehm..Xi Luhan _imnida_", Luhan akhirnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan.

"Kau serius bukan Sehun? Kenapa sangat mirip? Atau kau kembarannya?", tanya si gadis bermata bulat. Si gadis _eyeliner _mengangguk lucu. Menyetujui perkataan si gadis bermata bulat.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Dan aku ini tidak kembar. Jadi, siapa nama kalian?", tanya Luhan.

"_Geurae, _kami percaya padamu, tuan Xi. Aku Byun Baekhyun, dan ini sahabatku, Do Kyungsoo", kata gadis _eyeliner _yang bernama Baekhyun, sambil menunjuk gadis bermata bulat bernama Kyungsoo.

Luhan sedikit terkekeh mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun.

"_Aigoo.._lagi-lagi seperti ini. Aku ini seorang gadis. Apa aku terlalu tampan sampai kalian juga menganggapku pria?", tanya Luhan sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"_MWO?", _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memekik bersamaan. Mata Kyungsoo bahkan seperti ingin keluar dari sarangnya karena terbuka sangat lebar.

"Padahal aku berniat untuk menjadikanmu kekasihku!", kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Lalu mau kau apakan si hitam itu? Kau kan menyukainya sejak tingkat pertama di _senior high school?"_

Kyungsoo refleks membekap mulut Baekhyun yang bicara super frontal. Luhan tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dua sahabat itu.

"Ssst.._shut up, _Byun Bacon! Kalau dia mendengarnya bagaimana?", kata Kyungsoo dengan suara pelan.

"Jadi, siapa si hitam itu?", tanya Luhan.

"Kim Jongin. Ia juga sekelas dengan kita. Pria sok tampan, sok cool, dan menyebalkan. Entah apa daya tariknya sampai membuat Kyungsoo menjadi gila"

_PLETAK_

Kepala Baekhyun dijitak secara 'manis' oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kubilang diam, Byun Baekhyun!"

Luhan tertawa geli. Sepertinya hari-harinya akan menyenangkan.

.

.

Di tengah-tengah tawanya bersama dua teman barunya, mata Luhan dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. Ah! Atau mungkin seseorang.

Pria berkulit putih pucat dan berambut _light brown _baru saja masuk ke kelas bersama pria tiang listrik.

Mata Luhan terpana melihat pria itu. Bukan. Luhan bukan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi...

"Wajahnya sangat mirip denganku", gumam Luhan.

Gumaman lirih namun masih bisa didengar duo BaekSoo hingga dua sahabat itu mengikuti arah pandang Luhan.

"Nah! Itu Oh Sehun!", pekik Baekhyun.

"Dan yang di sebelahnya adalah Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun!", imbuh Kyungsoo.

Dua sahabat itu segera saling ejek lagi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bengong meratapi nasibnya yang punya wajah pasaran. Bagaimana bisa wajah pria itu begitu mirip dengannya?

Luhan masih menatap wajah pria 'kembarannya', tiba-tiba pria itu menatap balik Luhan. Luhan sontak mengalihkan pandangannya. Meninggalkan si pria bernama Oh Sehun itu dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat. Sepertinya ia juga terkejut melihat Luhan. Terkejut karena wajah mereka begitu mirip.

Karena penasaran, pria bermarga Oh itu berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Kau? Siapa kau?", tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"_Wae? _Kenapa bertanya begitu?", Luhan bertanya balik.

"Karena kau dengan seenaknya meng-_copy paste _wajahku! Wajahku ini sudah ada hak patennya! Kau tahu?", balas Sehun.

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sejenak ia menyadari bahwa suaranya pun agak mirip dengan Sehun.

"Kau pikir ada mesin fotokopi wajah? Jangan-jangan kau yang meniru wajahku?", tanya Luhan dengan mata menyipit.

Dan pertengkaran bodoh antara dua 'anak kembar' itu pun terjadi. Pertengkaran yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting dengan tema: FOTOKOPI WAJAH. Yang benar saja?

* * *

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia meninggalkan _sandwich _nya yang masih setengah. Ia menatap nanar pada ruang kantin kampus.

"_Wae? _Apa kau masih memikirkan Sehun?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya tak habis pikir, mengapa wajah kami bisa sangat mirip?", Luhan balik bertanya dengan lemas.

"Mungkin sebenarnya kalian kembar yang terpisah", jawab Baekhyun.

"_Hello Byun Baek. It isn't a soap opera", _timpal Kyungsoo.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa nanti pulang kuliah kau ada acara?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan bergosip 3 orang gadis di salah satu meja kantin.

Sontak ketiga gadis itu menoleh dan menatap si pelaku interupsi.

Dan mata yang paling membulat sempurna adalah mata Kyungsoo.

"Jo-jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo gugup.

"_Ne. _Jadi, kau ada acara atau tidak?"

Kyungsoo gugup. Ia sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan pria berkulit kecoklatan itu meskipun mereka dulu satu sekolah.

Luhan dan Baekhyun tertawa jahil. Luhan bahkan melupakan masalah 'kembar' sialannya dengan Sehun.

"Ah! Aku tidak ada acara. Ada apa?", tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau?"

Mata Kyungsoo kembali melebar. Astaga..mata itu berbinar sangat lucu.

"_N-ne. _Aku mau", balas Kyungsoo.

"_Arraseo. _Nanti kita pulang bersama. Sampai jumpa nanti"

Dan seorang Kim Jongin yang tampan –menurut Kyungsoo- itu pergi setelah selesai bicara.

.

"Hwaa..mimpi Kyungsoo akan segera terwujud!", Baekhyun berteriak histeris.

"Kau itu bisa tidak kalau bicara dengan suara pelan?", bentak Kyungsoo.

"Jadi itu yang bernama Kim Jongin? Kurasa kau cocok dengannya, Kyung", Luhan menimpali.

Muka Kyungsoo merah karena malu.

.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Nanti sore jangan lupa datang untuk berlatih basket!", kata seorang pria tinggi sambil menoleh ke arah Luhan sejenak, kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Apa ia bicara denganku?", tanya Luhan polos.

"Kurasa ia salah orang. Sebaiknya kau melakukan operasi plastik, Lu. Minta wajahmu dioperasi seperti wajah Seohyun SNSD saja!", usul Baekhyun, si SONE.

.

"Namamu Xi Luhan kan?"

Sebuah suara lagi-lagi menginterupsi. Itu Sehun!

"_Ne. Wae? _Kau mau bertengkar denganku lagi?"

Sehun tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Luhan.

"Ayo bicara denganku sebentar", kata Sehun.

Luhan terkejut. Mau apa 'kembarannya' itu mengajaknya bicara? Apa mau membuat ronde 2 pertengkaran mereka?

"Mau bicara apa?", tanya Luhan ketus.

"Ck! Ayolah!", kata Luhan sembari menarik paksa tangan Luhan untuk keluar kantin.

"Kurasa akan ada HunHan couple", kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

**_HunHan side_**

Luhan dan Sehun duduk di bangku taman kampus yang sepi.

"Jadi, ada apa?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku melihat Yunho _sunbae _mengira bahwa kau adalah aku. Dan aku menemukan ide bagus karena hal itu", kata Sehun. Lengkap dengan seringainya. Dan Luhan baru sadar bahwa Sehun mempunyai seringai yang cukup menyeramkan.

"Ide apa?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bertaruh selama seminggu. Siapa yang menyerah sebelum waktu seminggu terpenuhi, ia harus menuruti semua permintaan pemenangnya", balas Sehun dengan seringai yang semakin menyeramkan.

Luhan mengernyit bingung.

"Taruhan apa?", tanya Luhan lagi dengan nada yang tetap malas dan datar.

"Aku ingin...kita bertukar posisi", jawab Sehun.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Ya. Kita bertukar posisi selama seminggu. Bukankah semua orang berpikir bahwa kita mirip? Kau menjadi aku, dan aku menjadi kau. Kita lakukan selama seminggu penuh. Bahkan kita bertukar tempat tinggal dan orang tua. _Otte?", _tanya Sehun.

Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Kau gila? Itu ide bodoh!"

"Aku tidak gila! Aku hanya ingin membuktikan, siapa yang lebih hebat diantara kita"

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku menerima tantanganmu, tuan Oh!"

Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Nanti sore temui aku di kampus pukul 5. Bawa pakaian yang kau butuhkan untuk seminggu. Kita akan bertukar tempat mulai sore nanti setelah aku berlatih basket. _Deal?", _kata Sehun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"_Deal", _jawab Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun.

* * *

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sedang berbaring malas dalam kamarnya yang berwarna hijau muda. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan pakaian yang akan ia bawa ke rumah Sehun.

Luhan PoV

Ini konyol! Benar-benar konyol! Bagaimana bisa aku menyetujui hal itu di hari pertama aku kuliah? Benar-benar bodoh kan?

Huh. Baiklah. _I'm so stupid._

Sebaiknya aku mulai mempelajari tentang pria kurus itu. Ia sudah memberiku data-data tentangnya dan aku pun sudah memberikan data-dataku padanya.

Sebentar..aku buka i-Pad ku dulu.

Oh Sehun, putra dari Oh Joonmyeon dan Oh Yixing. Ehm..jadi ini wajah dari ayah dan ibunya? Kenapa wajah orang tuanya berbeda sekali dengannya? Wajah mereka seperti _angel, _sedangkan wajah Sehun seperti _devil. Aigoo.._

Ia memiliki sahabat bernama Park Chanyeol. Ya. Si tiang listrik dengan senyum bodoh, kekasih Baekhyun. Ia memanggil Chanyeol dengan _hyung _karena usianya lebih tua.

Selain itu, ia juga cukup akrab dengan Kim Jongin. Oh, incaran Kyungsoo itu ya? Hmm..Sehun sering memanggilnya dengan panggilan Kkamjong. Haha. Konyol sekali!

Sehun adalah anggota klub basket. Yeaah..itu tak masalah. Aku cukup mahir bermain basket.

Baiklah. Itu dulu saja yang aku pelajari. Sekarang aku harus berlatih untuk bicara seperti Sehun. Aishh..sepertinya sedikit sulit karena pria bodoh itu cadel.

Sepertinya rambutku juga harus dibuat sedikit lebih berantakan supaya lebih mirip dengan rambut Sehun. Kalau warnanya sih sudah sama.

Luhan PoV end

* * *

**_Sehun's house_**

Sehun PoV

Sebelum aku pergi untuk berlatih basket, sebaiknya aku pelajari dulu data-data milik Luhan.

Ehm..Xi Luhan. Putri tunggal Xi Yifan dan Xi Zitao. Oh, ia anak orang kaya itu? Aku tak menyangka!

Ia keturunan China. Eh? Berarti ia bisa berbahasa China ya? Itu akan jadi masalah untukku!

Gadis _tomboy _itu senang bermain sepak bola rupanya. Dasar aneh sekali dia!

Di kampus ia dekat dengan Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. _Aigoo.._duo cerewet itu! Apa aku bisa betah dengan mereka?

Hmm..aku merasa konyol dengan taruhan ini. Tapi sudahlah. Aku pasti akan menang.

Hmm..aku benahi dulu gaya rambutku agak mirip dengan rambut si rusa itu.

Sehun PoV end

* * *

Author PoV

**_Pukul 5 pm di Seoul National University of Arts_**

Sehun sudah menunggu Luhan di mobilnya setelah ia selesai berlatih basket.

"_Mianhae, _aku terlambat", kata Luhan yang baru saja datang.

"Ck! Dasar! Baiklah, kau sudah siap? Pakai mobilku untuk pulang, dan dimana mobilmu?", tanya Sehun.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil. Aku diantar supir tadi. Orang tuaku tidak mengizinkanku punya mobil sendiri", jawab Luhan.

"Huh! Dasar manja! Lalu dimana supirmu?", tanya Sehun.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Hehe, _mian. _Aku lupa kalau seharusnya ia menunggumu"

Sehun menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana bisa gadis di depannya ini sangat ceroboh?

"Ini ponselku. Kau bisa menghubungi supirku", kata Luhan sembari menyerahkan ponsel putihnya pada Sehun.

Sehun juga menyerahkan ponsel hitamnya pada Luhan.

"Tidak usah. Aku naik taksi saja. Ini kunci mobilku. Pulanglah. Oh iya, kau sudah menguasai cara bicaraku?", tanya Sehun sambil memberikan kunci mobilnya.

Luhan mengangguk malas dan segera masuk ke mobil Sehun.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Luhan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"Aku ini bodoh atau apa? Harusnya kan tadi aku bisa menyuruhnya untuk mengantarku ke rumahnya dulu! Aissh.._pabboya!", _gumam Sehun menyadari kebodohannya.

* * *

Luhan PoV

"Aku pulang!"

Aku mengucap salam sesaat setelah _maid _rumah Sehun membukakan pintu untukku.

"Ah! Sehunnie. Cepatlah mandi. Kau baru saja berlatih basket kan? _Eomma _baru menyiapkan makan malam. Kita makan bersama setelah _appa _mu pulang", kata ibuSehun. Ramah dan lembut sekali beliau.

_"Ne, eomma. _Aku ke kamar dulu", pamitku. Ibu Sehun mengangguk.

.

.

_Cklek_

Ini dia kamar si cadel! Kamarnya tak seluas kamarku. Ya..rumahnya juga lebih kecil dari rumahku sih.

Astaga..kenapa kamar ini berantakan? Pria tak pernah mau beres-beres!

Eh?

Kenapa aku jadi merasa malu begini setelah menyadari bahwa ini kamar pria? _Omoo.._ini kali pertama aku masuk ke kamar pria!

Sudahlah! Aku beres-beres baju dulu, lalu mandi.

Luhan PoV end

* * *

**_Luhan's house_**

Sehun PoV

"Bagaimana kuliah pertamamu, Lu?", tanya ayah Luhan padaku. Kris _ahjussi _begitu tegas dan berwibawa. Pantas saja ia menjadi pengusaha sukses.

Saat ini kami sedang makan malam.

"Baik-baik saja, _appa. _Aku sudah memiliki beberapa teman", jawabku.

"Dimana senyummu, Lu? Apa ada masalah? Biasanya kau selalu ceria?", tanya ibu Luhan.

_Omo.._kenapa wajahku tak bisa berubah sedikit menjadi lebih ramah? Aku harus melatih bibirku untuk sering tersenyum sepertinya.

"_Gwaenchana, eomma. _Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Tadi teman-temanku mengajakku berkeliling kampus karena aku tak mengikuti masa orientasi. Jadi kakiku sedikit pegal", jawabku. Tumben sekali alasanku masuk akal.

"_Jinjja? _Teman-temanmu baik sekali!", kata ibu Luhan.

"Lalu, apa ada temanmu yang berwajah tampan? Yaaa..walaupun pasti tidak setampan _appa _mu ini", kata ayah Luhan. Aku tak menyangka Kris _ahjussi _yang memiliki wajah dingin ternyata sangat narsis.

"Ehm.._ne appa. _Ada seorang pria tampan bernama Oh Sehun. Ia sangat tampan. Bahkan melebihi _appa"_

Aku tertawa dalam hati menyadari ucapanku barusan. Haha. Aku juga tak mengerti tiba-tiba bibirku berkata narsis begitu.

Aku semakin tertawa dalam hati saat melihat ekspresi _shock _dari ayah Luhan.

"_Mwo? Jeongmal? _Tak biasanya kau mau membahas masalah pria? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta, hm?", tanya ayah Luhan.

Astaga..masak aku jatuh cinta pada diriku sendiri? Tapi mungkin saja sih. Aku kan memang narsis.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan menggoda Luhan terus. Habiskan makanan kalian", ibu Luhan menghentikan acara ayah Luhan untuk menggodaku. Huft..syukurlah.

Sehun PoV end

* * *

Author PoV

Pagi menyapa. Terlihat wajah cerah Luhan di balik kemudi mobil putih milik Sehun. Sepertinya ia menikmati saat-saat mengemudi seperti ini. Ia sendiri sering sebal karena ayah dan ibunya tak pernah mengizinkannya membawa mobil sendiri. Padahal ia cukup mahir menyetir.

"Ah! Sampai juga. Tunggu dulu. Aku harus mengubah ekspresiku agar lebih datar", gumam Luhan begitu sampai di halaman parkir.

Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kelas. Penampilannya hari ini lebih mirip Sehun karena ia memang memakai pakaian Sehun. Pakaian ganti yang dibawanya kemarin memang hanya pakaian ganti yang sifatnya pribadi. Kalau pakaian luarnya memang memakai pakaian Sehun selama seminggu.

"Oh Sehun!", suara Chanyeol langsung menggema begitu ia melihat Luhan masuk ke kelas.

Dengan ekspresi datar milik Sehun, Luhan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursi milik Sehun.

"Ada apa?", tanya Luhan dengan datar. _Acting _yang bagus!

"Aissh..tak bisakah kau menghilangkan ekspresi datarmu ini? Aku ada berita baik!", kata Chanyeol antusias.

"Apa?", tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Ia tetap tak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi datar itu.

"Kkamjong sudah jadian dengan Kyungsoo!"

Mata Luhan sontak membulat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

_"Berarti kemari itu Jongin menyatakan perasaannya? Ya Tuhan..aku ingin memeluk Kyungsoo dan memberinya ucapan selamat!", _batin Luhan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau diam? Jangan-jangan kau sebenarnya juga menyukai Kyungsoo?", tanya Chanyeol.

"_A-anniya. _Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang si Kkamjong itu akhirnya punya pacar", jawab Luhan.

"Jadi tinggal kau yang masih sendiri. Lebih baik kau dekati Luhan saja", kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul bahu Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan sedikit tak nyaman.

"Oh iya. Aku dan Jongin akan pergi ke Carribean Bay nanti pulang sekolah. Kau ikut ya? Kita akan merayakan kebahagiaan Kkamjong. Kudengar dari my _baby _Baek, mereka juga akan mengajak Luhan", kata Chanyeol.

_"Apa? Kolam renang! Ini gila! Rahasia kami akan terbongkar!", _batin Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Hun?", tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"A-aku tidak usah ikut ya?"

Chanyeol menatap wajah Luhan dengan sendu.

"Apa kau ingin membuatku dan Jongin kecewa?", tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sedih.

"Baiklah. Aku ikut. Puas kau?"

Dan Chanyeol pun tertawa puas.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, HunHan, KaiSoo, dan ChanBaek segera menuju ke Carribean Bay.

HunHan terpaksa satu mobil karena Sehun tak membawa mobil.

"Bagaimana ini?", tanya Luhan panik. Ia saat ini yang menyetir mobil Sehun.

"Mereka tak akan memakai bikini. Dan aku juga tak harus memakai bikini", jawab Sehun santai.

"Tetap saja nanti rahasia kita terbongkar! _Pabbo!"_

"Ya sudah. Kita tak usah ikut berenang. Kita cari alasan yang logis", kata Sehun.

* * *

**_At Carribean Bay_**

"Eh? Kenapa kau tak ikut berenang, Lu?", tanya Kyungsoo setelah Sehun bilang bahwa ia tak ikut berenang.

"Semalam aku demam, Kyung. Aku tak ingin demamku kambuh lagi", jawab Sehun dengan ekspresi wajah yang dibuat sedih dan lemas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau istirahat saja, _ne?", _kata Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ehm..aku menemani Luhan saja ya? Kasihan kalao dia sendiri", kata Luhan.

"Eh? Jangan-jangan kau mulai menyukai Luhan ya? Hwaaa~ cepat kalian berdua jadian!", pekik Baekhyun heboh.

Sontak wajah Luhan dan Sehun menjadi merah. Entah kenapa, rasanya mereka malu.

"Jangan begitu, Baek. Kita biarkan saja mereka berdua. Mereka butuh waktu", kata Chanyeol yang diangguki semuanya. Mereka semua -minus HunHan- akhirnya menuju kolam renang.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya duduk berdua di tepi kolam renang.

"Huft..padahal aku sangat suka berenang", kata Luhan.

Sehun menoleh dan memandang Luhan yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi sedih.

"Apa kau ingin kita kembali ke posisi semula untuk kali ini saja?", tawar Sehun.

"Tidak. Itu sama saja aku menyerah dan kalah", balas Luhan.

Sehun terkekeh. Ia masih terus memandangi wajah Luhan. Memperhatikan lekuk wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya hingga ia menemukan hal yang berbeda dari wajah mereka...

_"Ia lebih cantik..", _batin Sehun

* * *

Luhan PoV

_Cklek_

Aku membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa putih ini. Rasanya lelah. Kami pergi hingga malam karena Jongin menraktir kami semua makan malam.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi belajar Sehun. Mataku tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah album foto dengan _cover _hitam. Aku tertarik membukanya.

Oh! Ini album foto Sehun. Di halaman pertama ada foto Sehun saat bayi. Mungkin ini album foto Sehun dari bayi sampai sekarang.

_Cklek_

Kudengar pintu kamar Sehun dibuka lagi. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu.

"_Appa _mengagetkanku! Kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?", kataku pada ayah Sehun. Ya. Yang baru saja masuk adalah Joonmyeon _ahjussi._

"Bukannya _appa _memang tak pernah mengetuk pintu kalau ingin masuk ke kamarmu?", tanyanya padaku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Ia berjalan dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak ada. Hanya sedang melihat-lihat foto", jawabku.

Ayah Sehun berdiri kemudian mendekatiku. Ikut melihat album foto yang sedang kubuka.

"Heei..bukankah kau sangat lucu ketika kecil?", kata ayah Sehun seraya menunjuk foto Sehun saat masih balita.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Foto Sehun memang sangat lucu. Sepertinya ini saat ia ulang tahun.

"Itu saat kau berusia 3 tahun. Saat itu kau menangis keras sekali karena sudah tidak sabar ingin meniup lilin. Padahal belum waktunya", jelas ayah Sehun.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tak menyangka jika Sehun cengeng sekali saat kecil.

"Nah, dan itu saat kau menang lomba membaca puisi saat masih di taman kanak-kanak. Kau masih sangat imut", katanya lagi.

Apa? Lomba baca puisi? Ternyata pria berwajah datar itu bisa membaca puisi? Haha. Bagaimana ekspresinya ya? Aku geli sendiri saat membayangkannya.

Jari-jariku terus membuka lembar demi lembar album foto ini. Dan Joonmyeon _ahjussi _juga terus bercerita seiring satu demi satu foto muncul.

Saat ini tiba di halaman terakhir album foto.

Astaga..wajahku terasa memanas. Kenapa ini?

Aku melihat pas foto Sehun. Sepertinya masih baru.

Ia terlihat..terlihat tampan sekali. Oh Tuhan!

"Kau sangat tampan", kata ayah Sehun.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Tapi kenapa kau belum memiliki kekasih? Bahkan kau belum pernah berpacaran. Apa kau mau _appa _mengenalkanmu pada putri salah satu teman _appa?", _tanya ayah Sehun padaku.

"_A-anniya. _Tidak usah. Aku akan mencari sendiri", kataku.

Ayah Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil sambil membelai rambutku.

Luhan PoV end

* * *

Author PoV

Hari demi hari berlalu. Baru hari kelima perjanjian antara Sehun dan Luhan sih.

Tapi semakin lama semakin banyak hal yang berbeda di antara keduanya.

Kita tengok kondisi kelas. Saat ini sedang ada kuliah.

Di pojok kelas, ada Luhan yang duduk manis mengikuti kuliah di kursi milik Sehun.

Eh? Apa benar ia serius mengikuti kuliah dan mendengarkan penjelasan dosen?

Matanya saja tak melihat ke arah depan. Ia justru melihat ke bagian kanan kelas. Tepat di bangku nomor dua. Bangku milik siapa itu?

Yap! Oh Sehun!

Kenapa Luhan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun ya? Biar waktu yang menjawab.

* * *

Lalu sekarang kita pindah _setting _kita menjadi di kantin kampus. Banyak mahasiswa makan di kantin usai kuliah.

Dan kita bisa menemukan Sehun sedang makan bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Apa ia benar-benar sedang makan?

Sepertinya tidak.

Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Luhan yang sedang makan bersama Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Jongdae. Bahkan tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar saat ia melihat Jongdae merangkul Luhan.

Sehun akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega saat Kim Minseok -kekasih Jongdae- datang menghampiri Jongdae dan mengajak pria berwajah kotak itu untuk pergi.

Huft..Sehun pun merasa lega.

* * *

Hari ketujuh. Tepat seminggu.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang duduk bersama di taman kampus.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kita sama-sama bisa bertahan?", tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah", jawab Sehun.

Diam

Keduanya diam

"Aku tetap tak habis pikir. Kenapa wajah kita bisa begitu mirip?", kata Luhan.

Sehun tiba-tiba menatap Luhan dengan tajam dan membuat Luhan sedikit gugup.

"Mata kita sama-sama agak sipit, kulit kita sama-sama putih, hidung sama mancungnya, dagu runcing, bibir tipis. Iya. Kita sangat mirip. Tapi ada satu yang beda dari wajah kita...", kata Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang beda?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

Sehun menghela nafas.

"_You're prettier than me...", _jawab Sehun.

Mata Luhan tak berkedip karena terkejut. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia terbahak.

"Hahaha. Tentu saja! Aku ini wanita, tentu aku lebih cantik!", kata Luhan.

"Aku serius!", balas Sehun dan membuat Luhan berhenti tertawa.

"Aku ingin mengganti kesepakatan kita. Yaaa..daripada kita kembali dengan tangan kosong", tawar Sehun.

"Kau ingin mengganti dengan apa?", tanya Luhan.

"Kita berpacaran saja", jawab Sehun enteng.

Luhan membulatkan matanya. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"_M-mwo? _K-kau bercanda kan?", tanya Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup.

Kegugupan Luhan bertambah saat Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan dengan erat. Ditambah lagi dengan mata Sehun yang menatap lurus ke dalam mata rusa Luhan.

"Aku serius. Xi Luhan, _would you be mine? Saranghae..jeongmal saranghae..", _kata Sehun.

Luhan membeku seketika.

Ia bimbang sebelum akhirnya berkata...

"_N-ne. _Aku mau. _Na-nado saranghae, _Oh Sehun", balas Luhan.

Keduanya tersenyum. Debar jantung mereka tak beraturan.

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan dan...

CHU~

Bibir mereka bertemu. Kedua bibir tipis mereka saling melumat kecil. Lumatan-lumatan penuh cinta.

**END**

* * *

**ini alur terlalu cepat. yeaah..I know. hehe**

**emang gak niat bikin panjang. cuma pengen oneshoot aja^^**


End file.
